


A punch. A kiss.

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: A punch.Two gestures so distant and different...His past, his present. His pain, his gain.A kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only a small attempt to describe one of the traumas of Edward Nygma's past...

_A punch._

Edward grasped through his tears, fidgeting on the couch, trying to escape from those too strong arms. Another punch hits him on the face. Another scream. Another "You little bastard, who do you think you are?"

_A kiss._

Edward shuddered slightly, placing himself better on the couch, staring above him at Oswald's light blue eyes.  
Penguin lays a shy and sweet kiss on his cheek. The feeling reminded him of everything he had always been afraid, and at the same time, he realized how it was totally opposite.

"I love you, Ed. I'm sorry if I hurted you..."

Nygma let the tears ran down his face. How many times he had hoped that his father would tell the same things? After all that rage and violence he apologized to him?  
So many times that he had lost count...

_A punch._

"Dad, please, stop..." he sobbed and tried to protect himself putting his hands on the face. He tried to push him away but his dad was too strong and any attempt of resistance made him more furious; a few punches hit him also on his chest, leaving Edward breathless.

"It was cursed the day you were born."

_A kiss._

"Oswald... p-please..." he panted trying desperately to cling on his partner, which, kissing him, began to push inside him slowly.  
Edward could not help but scratch Cobblepot's back, wanting him closer and closer; his chest hurting due to the crazy beating of his heart.

"I am lost without you."

_A punch._

His face was a palette of colors betweet blood's red and bruises' purple, that were beginning to spring up under his pale skin. Edward stared at the mirror, not recognizing himself anymore.

Split lips, swollen nose, crooked glasses.

He sniffed, trying to stop shaking and crying.  
He was used to those treatments but it was bad as the first time...

_A kiss._

His face was flushed and sweaty, upset by the orgasm's pleasure that he just reached with Oswald that continued to push into his body, still panting and kissing every centimeter of his face. Cobblepot gets lost himself watching his lover.

Reddened lips, shiny nose, fogged glasses.

He had never been accustomed to be loved but, for being the first time, it was not bad at all.

 

_A punch.  
Two gestures so distant and different..._  
_His past, his present. His pain, his gain._  
_A kiss._


End file.
